


Sunflower Sunday

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Community: comment_fic, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Brother Sam, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, wee!chesters, lazy days of summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfgirl/gifts).



“Dean, buddy, don’t go too far,” John calls to his son. “Stay where we can see you.” 

The little boy hears his father, and does as he’s told--he doesn’t scamper off out of sight--but he doesn’t stop in his quest. The field he’s in is covered with beautiful spring blossoms, each one more beautiful than the last, and he wants to find the perfect flower for Sammy. 

He looks over his shoulder and sees his papa sitting on a blanket. His father is enjoying a delicious glass of lemonade while he holds Sammy. Dean can see his baby brother smiling and hear him laughing while his Dad cuddles him. Knowing that Sammy is having fun and he’s safe, Dean carries on looking for the perfect flower. 

It takes him a few moments-there are many petty sweet smelling blooms, but eventually he finds the right one. Grinning brightly, the little boy runs over to his dad. His daddy catches him around the waist and tugs him into a bear hug, growling affectingly at him and tickling him. Dean giggles and wiggles in his father’s hold. 

“Let me go, daddy!” Dean giggles as he wiggles. “I gotta give Sammy his flower.” He squeals with laughter when his father tickles his tummy and his sound of harmony makes the baby giggles as well, his dimpled cheeks beaming as he grins a toothless smile. John stops his tickle attack and let’s go of Dean who kneels beside him. 

“See Sammy?” Dean says as he holds up the flower. “I picked you a flower, your first one. Do you like it?”

Sammy makes tiny grabby hands for the flower as he smiles at Dean. Dean gives Sam the flower and the baby squeal with bubbly laughter, clearly loving the kindhearted gift. As Dean leans in and kisses the baby’s forehead, John’s heart blossoms with joy and happiness. 

A few years later, it is a sunny summer day. 

They’ve been driving for a long time, and to a little boy with honey-golden freckles and his younger brother who sports adorable dimples when he grins, it feel as if they’ve been stuck in one spot for an eternity. The plastic guns and race cars can only keep them entertained for so long. 

The candy and cookies John knew he shouldn’t have given to his boys, but he didn’t have the heart to say no when they gave him the sad puppy dog eyes, is buzzing in his little boys and they are eager to get out of the car and stretch their legs.

There is a little picnic spot just a mile down the road and there is a playground next to it; John promises to stop so they can eat lunch and play, so Dean keeps his little brother occupied by playing patty-cake. John looks back a few times when he hears Sammy shrieks, and his first instinct is that his boy is hurt, however, the scream is quickly followed by laughter as Sammy giggles while Dean tickles him. 

Smiling fondly, John tootles down the road to the park, and before he can even turn off the engine, his boys are out of the backseat and racing to the playground. He would fuss at them for running off, but Sammy is clutching Dean’s hand, and John knows the older boy would not let anyone, or anything, hurt his little boy. As the boys dangle from the monkey bars and swing, John sets up a picnic lunch of yummy peanut-butter and jelly, potato chips and cool bottles of water. 

Just as he is grabbing the napkins from the knapsack, Batman napkins because Dean won the coin toss with Sammy so he got to pick the superhero they would dine with today—two little tots race over to him, laughing merrily as they each offer him a bundle of Daisy flowers. “For you, daddy!” Sammy cheers as he does a little in-spot wiggle dance, and Dean chimed as he smiles ecstatically “We love you, dad. You’re the best father in the whole world.” 

John is utterly happy. Papa bear tugs his cubs to his chest and cuddles them, smiling as brightly as the sunny sun. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/541565.html?thread=76976509#t76976509)


End file.
